


Before the Fall

by orphan_account



Series: A Fall [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Death, Gen, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), ooooooooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lives of different characters before their fall into the underground.</p><p>-<br/>A prequel to A Fall<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Fall

Chara hated the villagers. She wanted all of them to suffer what she had.

Well, not exactly. Some people were nice to her! Her sister, Via, for example. Via never called her ‘demon child’. Via never hit or yelled, at least not at Chara. Via was great!

Chara and Via were the only different ones in her family. Chara had red eyes, and red brown hair. Via had black eyes, and black hair.

Nobody called Via a demon child. Instead, they said things like ‘strange’ and ‘not like her father’, whatever that meant.

Via’s friends were also pretty cool. And so was Jac! Jac was Via’s boyfriend, and would be her husband. Via and Jac had told Chara she could move in with them once they were married. Jac said he would build a house on the mountain, farther away from the village. Via agreed. She said Chara would love the mountain.

Everyday she came home from school, Chara would go to Via. They would go for a walk in the woods, and rest their feet in the cool river.

At the river, they would chat with each other. Chara would tell Via about her day, all of it. The good and the bad. And together they would go through it, and Via would point out the great things.

Via kept a roll of bandages in the pocket of her coat. She helped Chara, whenever someone would hit her or push her down.

There were girls at school and in town who liked Jac. Some of them loved him platonically, and that was fine. They would say bitter things to Via and Chara, like ‘bastard’ and ‘demon child’, but that was fine. Practically everyone did, anyway.

Then there were the girls that loved him. They kept stones in the pockets of their dresses, and they loved to throw them at Via and Chara. They said awful things.

Chara hated those girls.

Via used to show Chara the bruises she got from the other girls. But after Chara threatened to go after them a few times, Via stopped. She told Chara that hurting them wouldn’t help at all.

“You have to be peaceful, Chara.”  
“But Via! Look at you!”

There was a large mark around Via’s eye.

“I’m fine, Chara. Really. Please don’t go after them, okay?”

“Ugh. Fine. I won’t.”

One day Chara ran home from school, excited to tell Via everything about it. There was a girl at school, a nice one! She was one of the few who never called Chara anything but her name, and she had sat with Chara at lunch! It was wonderful! Chara was sure that Via would love to hear that maybe, just maybe, she had made a friend. If not a friend, then an ally. Chara would take either and be happy with it.

Rain, Chara’s eldest sister, had been waiting instead. Rain wasn’t bad, she was just never there. Rain was married, and she was expecting a child. She was too busy for Chara.

Rain was crying silently when Chara mustered up the courage to ask her what was happening.

“Via’s gone,” was all that Rain said.

“What? Is she at the river already?”

“No, no, no. I’m so sorry, Chara. Via’s gone. I’m sorry.”

“What? No!” Chara knew deep down what Rain was saying. Chara ignored it. She dropped her bag, and she turned and ran.

“NO! Chara! Stay!” Rain yelled, and started to run after Chara. But Chara was fast.

She ran all the way to the river, and saw a group of men standing around something, talking in low tones. Two girls were tied to a nearby tree, hanging limp.

“Via! VIA!” Chara shouted, pushing people aside. The girls tied to the tree looked up, looked at each other, looked at Chara. They smirked, and started to laugh.

“VIA!” A few men put out an arm to stop her, but Chara was fast. She dodged them, and saw what they were all standing around.

Via’s hair was wet. That’s the first thing Chara noticed. It was a hot day, late in the spring, and Via’s hair was wet. Her skin was pale. Her body was limp.

“No!” Chara fell to her knees, and stared at Via. She touched Via’s side gently. “Via, Via, please, get up, please.”

The men looked at each other uneasily, like they were seeing Chara as what she was. A child who didn’t quite understand. Not a demon.

“De- Chara, please, stop that.” One of them said.

“W-what happened? Why is she like this? WHAT HAPPENED TO TO MY SISTER?”  
“Uh, those two,” the man pointed to the girls tied to the tree. “Snuck up behind her. Forced her head into the water. Would’ve gotten away with it, if Jeff there hadn’t heard their laughter.”

“They k-killed my sister?”

“Uh, um,” The man looked around nervously at the others. “Yes.” He said finally.

Chara spun slowly around to turn to look at the girls. She noticed that more people were there. She could see her entire family among the crowd. They were crying.

The girls were laughing.

‘I’m sorry, Via.’ Chara thought. Then she turned and ran, brown skirt swishing as she charged the two girls. They stopped laughing when she punched the first girl. Chara hit her in her eye, then hit the other girl. She raked her sharp nails across their faces.

The girls started screaming, and Jac ran up to Chara. He picked her up easily, as if she weighed nothing.

“Chara, no, you can’t!”

“THEY HAVE TO PAY FOR IT!”

She was dragged away kicking and screaming, and locked in her room. She was there for a day, while the judges decided that the two guilty girls would be stoned to death.

They let Chara out for that.

Chara held a rock in her hands, turned it over carefully. She threw it. She picked up another one. She threw it.

One of her rocks hit one of the girls in the head. She went limp, and Chara felt powerful. She heard Via’s voice murmur something about her love rising. Chara didn’t understand exactly. So she threw another rock. It hit the other girl, she stopped moving. Once again, Via’s voice said something. Something about EXP rising, whatever that was.

After the stoning, Chara stayed in her room. She didn’t want to leave. Ever. People came to her house, they left food and said words they didn’t mean. Rain tried to get Chara to leave her room.

She stayed.

The girl from school tried to get her to leave.

She stayed.

Via’s friends tried.

She stayed.

Jac tried.

She stayed.

People stopped trying. They gave up on her. It only took a month, a month of sorrow and silence, before nobody visited anymore.

Chara stopped trying.

She woke up one day, and pulled on the sweater Via had made for her. The bright colors hurt her mind, and her eyes. She didn’t care.

She didn’t care anymore.

She pulled on a pair of her brothers pants. They fit like they were made for her.

She walked up the forbidden mountain with no one knowing she left.

That was okay.

It would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you guys think about this!


End file.
